


Fool Me Twice...

by Clea2011



Series: Game of Cards [2]
Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: This was just a little short piece written for Game of Cards. Prompt was Ben/Katie - who would hold their breath on their wedding day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written seaQuest in forever!

“Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.”

That was what Katie had always said to him when he’d half-jokingly proposed that they give their marriage a second go.  Ben had just smiled, laughing it of as if it were the joke he pretended that it was.

It was no joke.

He’d loved her from the day he’d first seen her in the naval academy they both attended.  He’d still loved her when she’d stormed out of their apartment years later.  He would never admit to having cried when the divorce papers had landed in the mailbox. 

Fate, it seemed, wasn’t done with them.  Stationed together on the seaQuest, a little older, a little wiser… Well, Katie was wiser anyway.  Maybe not wise enough to resist the urge to take up with her ex-husband, but Ben wasn’t going to argue with that one.  He was just grateful to have her back in his life, back in his arms.

And then one evening maybe they’d had a little too much wine, or Katie was feeling a little bit too melancholy at the thought of their tour together ending and them going their separate ways.  He’d asked, like he always did, his trademark grin already in place waiting for the kickback.

It didn’t come.

And now he was standing at the end of the aisle for a second time, watching her walking towards him.  She was so, so beautiful that it made him catch his breath for a moment. 

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her but there she was.  He would spend the rest of his life making sure he never let her go again.


End file.
